As is well known, washers perform a number of functions in fastener assemblies. One such function of a washer is to serve as a seat for bolts, nuts and screws and to distribute load over an area greater than that provided by the fastener head surface. However, the action of the washers on a clamping surface can cause galling of the clamping surface.